


Hands

by Lost_at_Sea



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_at_Sea/pseuds/Lost_at_Sea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an off-handed comment from Lauren about Tamsin's hands the detective surprises the doctor with a heart-felt speech of her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

Summary: When Lauren admires Tamsin's hands the valkyrie is very surprised…  
Note: The title kinda sucks, sorry about that...  
Pairing: Copdoc [Lauren/Tamsin]  
WC: 739

She had noticed it in passing when they had accidentally brushed hands when the detective had handed over notes from a case, or passed a glass of wine. Tamsin's hands, though sturdy, long, and feminine, were rough and callused. The pads of long fingers were worn and the palms were rough and overused.

She had noticed it again when the Fae would play pool at the Dal. Lauren liked watching Tamsin's fingers slide against the pool cue, lining up a shot and sending the designated ball right into the correct pocket. She noticed it other times like when the valkyrie would wrap her strong hands around the doctor's wrist and drag her off on a new adventure. 

She noticed it when they were in the throes of passion, rough hands sliding across smooth skin, gentle yet rough. The blonde's fingers and palms would tease and play with a writhing Lauren, and bring her exactly where she wanted to be in the end, but it was hard for the doctor not to notice the calluses.

But one night she finally brought it up. They were having a lovely dinner at Lauren's and conversation had hit a more solemn topic and after Tamsin told a story of regret and loss Lauren had reached across the small table and put her hand in Tamsin's. Lauren looked into green eyes that now portrayed immense shock. The night had been new territory for them, a date, sensitive topics, and now hand-holding. 

Lauren took Tamsin's hand in both of hers and played with the nimble fingers, she ran the tips of her own fingers over the most callused parts of the detective's hand, and the small scars she had found, and finally, thanks to the multiple glasses of wine she had consumed making her a little fuzzy, blurted out 'I love your hands'. Trying to recover the doctor spilled out more.

"I mean, they're so strong and expressive. And each callus and little scar tells a story of how much you've been through and how you survived."

Although visibly surprised, and confused, Tamsin didn't pull back, instead she flipped the doctor's hands over and brought her own digits up to trace the edges of the human's lithe hands. Lauren, who did most of her heavy work in gloves, kept her hands lotion-ed and soft. The long fingers were perfectly smooth. But the doctor's hands were still used and distinctly nimble. Tamsin voiced her thoughts quietly;

"My hands… well, doc, I'd say your hands. See, yours are smooth and long and they do so much good, mine, mine are stained, yours aren't." Tamsin flipped Lauren's hands so the palms were resting down in her own. "My favorite thing about your hands is how when you write, or adjust your microscope, or open something, or type stuff on your computer the little bones jump around." "Metacarpals" Lauren identified wiggling her fingers making those 'little bones jump around'.

Tamsin grinned slightly and continued tracing the lines of Lauren's 'metacarpals' on the back of her hands. As Tamsin inspected the human's hands Lauren looked at Tamsin's face, catching the look of adoration in the Fae's eyes, and when Tamsin looked up she found the same look reflected in the doctor's brown orbs. This may have been new territory for both of them, but the nervous energy had dissipated and was now replaced with a feeling of warmth, contentedness, and pure happiness. They both felt comfortable with where the night, and their feelings, were headed. 

The good doctor stood up from the small table in her kitchen and walked over to Tamsin, never unlocking their fingers or their gaze, and sat down in the taller blonde's lap, facing her. She unhooked her right hand and placed in on the valkyrie's face and brushed away the stray locks before slipping the hand fully into the light blonde locks. Her other hand rested on the Fae's neck. Tamsin herself wrapped her two strong hands around Lauren and placed them on the small of her back, supporting the woman. 

Green and brown eyes gazed at each other before Lauren finally gave in and pulled Tamsin into her. The kiss they shared wasn't like any other kiss they'd ever had. It wasn't rushed or sloppy or fast or frenzied, it was smooth, slow, passionate, and above all loving. Keeping one hand around each other Tamsin and Lauren joined their other hands in between them.


End file.
